


Dog walking: part 1

by Shadowsof_thenight



Series: Fictober [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fictober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsof_thenight/pseuds/Shadowsof_thenight
Summary: When Bucky promised his friend to watch after his dog, he had no idea it would cause so many problems.Prompt number: 5 “I might just kiss you”





	Dog walking: part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t mean for this to happen, but as I was writing down this little idea it turned onto a two-parter. So that’ll be another post for fictober later this week.

Bucky wasn’t sure why he had agreed to this, why he hadn’t just said no when Steve asked. He should’ve told Steve to ask Sam. Sam was a much better fit.   
However, he had said yes and now he was stuck with this. He moved around the hallway and grabbed the lease with bags attached to it. Such a glamorous job, he thought to himself. 

There was a reason he never had a pet, he had no desire to change that. It wasn’t that he disliked animals, not at all. Though he did dislike the scooping up of poop. That was one of his least favourite things. The number one thing though was the socialising.   
Apparently if you had a dog, people just assumed you were friendly and looking for conversation. Bucky wasn’t social and he had no desire to be. Which was why he had asked Sam numerous times to take over. But his co-worker and friend had thought that it would be good for him.   
Sam couldn’t understand that it wasn’t about nerves necessarily. He just didn’t like chitchat. Not to mention the absolute horror he repeatedly saw on people’s faces when they recognised him. No socialising with strangers was not his thing. And he was fine without it. 

His grumbling stopped for a moment when Cooper walked up to him with a wagging tail and he bent down to put the leash on him. It was a good thing that Cooper was such a great dog, or this would have been even worse. He checked if the house key was still in his pocket, before closing the door behind them and they started walking. The plan was to get the adorable labradane to the park, so he could run and loose some of his immense energy. 

Steve usually took him to a dog park twice a day, but with work interfering Bucky had only been able to manage once a day. Which led to pent up energy for the dog and the neighbours had complained about his barking. It really wasn’t Cooper’s fault, Bucky knew, but his neighbours didn’t really see it like that. Thankfully Steve would be back tomorrow to take care of the dog again. The old man loved that dog and ever since he had retired, Steve had spend all of his days with him. The only reason he needed Bucky’s help was for a funeral out of state and Bucky couldn’t tell his oldest friend no. Especially since it was only a few days.   
Still, he should’ve asked Sam. 

When Bucky arrived at the dog park he was happy to see it nearly empty. Cooper wagged his tail wildly as they entered and when Bucky unhooked the leash the dog ran off. He made a few laps before returning to Bucky and nudging his hand, looking for some attention and that the soldier was happy to give. The dog needed a lot of love and would often stop his running just for that. Bucky didn’t mind, as he sat on a bench and basked in the beautiful spring sun. He was intend on enjoying the warm rays, while watching the dog play. 

The enjoyment was ruined though, ten minutes later, when one of the few other occupants of the dog park decided to leave the gate open after they left. Now Cooper was usually a very well adapted dog and he listened well, but it was nearly his dinner time and Bucky assumed that’s why he ran. Distracted by all the smells of the surrounding street-vendors, Cooper dashed off. 

Panic washed over Bucky as he jumped up and ran after the dog. He tried to keep an eye on Cooper as he carefully avoided other pedestrians. He cursed the many turns that this city had to offer, right about he cursed the warmth of the sun he had been basking in just minutes ago. It was too warm to be running like this. The cursing became even more profound when he lost sight of the black dog two streets down. He could not loose this dog. Steve needed that dog!

***

It had been a long workday and you were enjoying the sun with one of those horrible pretzels. Okay, they weren’t horrible. You just shouldn’t be eating them as often as you did. Ignoring that though for a second, you took your last bite. You had done enough today to deserve a little treat. 

Stretching out your legs, you took a deep breath, glancing around at all the people that were walking the street. Most were rushing and somehow it made you restful moment even better, because you didn’t to rush anymore today.   
Another deep breath and you closed your eyes for a moment, turning your head up to let the sun wash over you as you mulled over your plans for the evening. Take out and a movie sounded really good right now. It would give you the chance to rest your tired feet and dress up in comfortable sweats. Or dress down, which was it? It didn’t really matter. All that mattered was that you got to spend your downtime in your favourite way. 

Your eyes shot open quickly when something wet touched your hand and you looked down to meet the lovely eyes of a big black dog. He was wagging his tail enthusiastically as he sniffed the hand in which you had held the pretzel. You chuckled as he nuzzled your hand, trying to get to the food that was no longer there. 

“Aren’t you a pretty doggy,” you said, your voice suddenly an octave higher than normal and you chuckled at your own antics. Animals and kids, they were the only ones that could get this sound from your mouth. 

You bent down slowly, careful, allowing the dog to sniff you some more before you went to pet it. As soon as you began, the wagging of its tail intensified and he leaned heavily into you, making you laugh. You noticed the collar and realise this wasn’t some stray. He did seem far too friendly for that anyway. 

“Oh, you’re a lover,” you whispered, smiling brightly as you put all your attention on this lovely distraction. Your plans for that evening could wait a little while longer. First you had to figure out what to do about this runaway. 

Fast paced footsteps coming to a halt near you, made you look up and you were greeted with the right of an overheated, broad shouldered hunk. He came to a full stop next to you and bent over to catch his breath, he didn’t say a word yet. The dog moved away from you and happily greeted the stranger. He walked around his legs and tried to lick his face, telling you that he probably wasn’t a stranger to the dog. The man stopped the dog from licking him, a smile forming on his face as he did so. 

“There you are buddy, please don’t do that again,” his voice was gruff, sexy. You watched him pretend to be stern with the dog, including a wagging finger and a smile broke out on your face. The man’s features changed too and he laughed as he began to play with the dog instead. 

“** I might just kiss you** right now,” he said, turning his face sideways to smile at you. 

“Not so fast, at least offer a girl dinner before,” you joked and he blushed as he stood up straight again. You chuckled upon seeing his shocked face and hoped he would understand that you were joking. Sometimes your mouth worked too fast for your brain to catch up and not everyone shared your sense of humour. 

The man opened his mouth several times, closing it again without saying a word and you chuckled again. Apparently you had taken his ability to shape words. Reaching out your hand you introduced yourself, hoping to undo the effect you’d had. 

“Bucky,” he replied finally offering up another one of his smiles, “And thanks, I don’t know what I would’ve done if I hadn’t found him.” 

“You’re welcome Bucky, though I must admit I didn’t do much,” you confessed, looking up at the man, “He found me.”

With the sun slowly descending behind one of the higher buildings, you could truly check him out. He was really gorgeous, even overheated. His long brown hair was sticking to the side of his face a little, but he was clearly calmer now and it had brought a sparkle to his eyes. Eyes that were a mesmerising ocean blue, by the way. 

“He’s a good judge of character,” Bucky said with a smirk and you barked out a loud laugh. He was smooth. That smirk must have made plenty women swoon for him. 

“Referring to me or you?” You asked, pointedly glancing back to the dog that was still happily greeting him. Bucky reached into his pocket and pulled out a leash, quickly putting it on the animal. 

“Me, of course,” he joked back, earning himself another laugh. 

***

“Me, of course,” Bucky joked and looked at her face to see it scrunch up in laughter. The medallic clear sound rang loudly and he wanted to keep making her laugh. 

She was very pretty anyway, but she simply radiated when she laughed. Being effected by that was a new feeling for him. Especially since he knew nothing about her. Other than that she was pretty. And that Cooper liked her, but Bucky was yet to meet someone that Cooper didn’t like, so he wasn’t sure how much that meant. 

Still, he found himself trying to keep the conversation coming, racking his brain for topics. None seemed sufficient. So after thanking her in a myriad of ways, he finally had to say goodbye to the beautiful smiling Y/N and just hope that it would not be the last time he ran into her. 

She waved at him and got up from the bench she had been perched upon, walking away. For a single moment he contemplated walking after her, pretend he needed to go in the same direction. But he realised just how creepy that sounded, besides Cooper needed to eat soon. So, he decided against it and walked back in the direction he had come from.   
It was time to get Cooper home. 

At the end of the street he turned around once more, to see if he could still see her, but she was already gone and a little disappointed he moved on.


End file.
